


damn mind control

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Being Lost, Drunk Peter Parker, F/M, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Mind Control, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sickfic, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, everyone go thank tempestaurora for saving febuwhump, kind of, the fanfic robin hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “Peter?” asks Tony. He can practically smell the alcohol through the slurring of his words. “Are you drunk?”“Everything’s just so fuzzy, Tony,” he says. “I don’t know where I am.”“Did you leave the hotel?”“Noooooo,” says Peter. “No way, it’s just - I don’t remember where the suite is, and every floor looks the same.” He lowers his voice to a panicked whisper. “Every hallway looks the same. I’m in the labyrinth, man.”ORPeter gets drunk and then lost, and Tony has to deal with that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 46
Kudos: 324
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	damn mind control

**Author's Note:**

> so most of my febuwhump was supposed to be the venom series I'm working on, but it got way to tedious to write that fast, so I'm writing THAT and plus some separate pieces I can get out faster 
> 
> I have no idea how many of these I'm going to complete, but a lot-ish?? hopefully? we'll see!!
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

“Daddy,” says Morgan. “I think it’s time for me to get married.” 

She’s sitting on the end of the hotel suite’s king sized bed, still wearing her dress purchased especially for the occasion of Happy and May’s wedding. Her fingers trail along the trimming of a rather fashionable, familiar hat. 

Tony doesn’t remember where it came from, or who had been wearing it before Morgan, but he recognizes that whoever the hat belongs to has incredible taste. 

“Absolutely not,” says Tony. “Not for about thirty more years.”

“But that’s forevvveer away.” 

“I disagree. It’ll go by fast. Trust me.” 

Tony’s not exaggerating. Time flies when you have grey hair and you’re willing it to freeze for at least a few seconds, when you’re a dad and you just want your kids to stop growing up. Faster and faster like they do, with more haste each passing year. 

“How about in two years?”

“Nope.”

“Aww, dad, but I have to marry Ned.” 

“Ned?” asks Tony. “Like Peter’s friend Ned?” 

“Uh huh,” says Morgan. “We danced, and then he gave me his hat. That’s true love, right?” 

“Alright,” says Pepper, sticking her head out of the bathroom. “Time for bed, miss true love.” 

Morgan gives a heavy sigh, and slides off the bed, ultimately deciding to disappear into the next room to change into her pajamas.

“I blame Happy and May for all this wedding talk,” Tony tells Pepper. 

Their ceremony had been so beautiful, and the reception filled with so much love and laughs and good spirit, everyone, even Sam and Bucky, left the hotel’s ballroom with weddings on their minds. 

“It’s mind control,” he continues, though he thinks Pepper’s probably ignoring him. “They put something in the punch.” 

His phone buzzes, and Tony pulls his phone from his pocket and answers, without looking to see who was calling.

“You know how you’re a stalker?” 

“Peter?” asks Tony. He can practically smell the alcohol through the slurring of his words. “Are you drunk?” 

“Everything’s just so fuzzy, Tony,” he says. “I don’t know where I am.” 

“Did you leave the hotel?” 

“Noooooo,” says Peter. “No way, it’s just - I don’t remember where the suite is, and every floor looks the same.” He lowers his voice to a panicked whisper. “ _ Every hallway looks the same.  _ I’m in the labyrinth, man.”

“No, you’re not,” he tells him. “You’re just an idiot. We’re on the top floor. Room 901.” 

“I don’t even  _ know  _ what the top floor is supposed to  _ mean, _ ” says Peter, and Tony’s kicking himself for not keeping a better eye on this kid throughout the evening, for not karate chopping glasses of champagne away from his mouth. “Don’t be lame Tony, they can all be the top if they want to.” 

Tony feels a strange mix of amusement and annoyance. He inhales, and mouths Peter’s name to Pepper, who’s whispering at him, asking who’s on the phone.

“Can’t you just come get me?” asks Peter, his voice pathetic and tired and a bit scared. “You made me put that stalker app on my phone. You can find me.” 

“It isn’t a stalker app,” says Tony. Even drunk, the kid has a flare for the dramatics. “And that only works if you’re down the street. We’re in the same building, Pete, it’s gonna look like we’re at the same location.” 

Peter lets out a growl of sad frustration. “What’s the point of it, then?” 

“Listen, kid, navigate the labyrinth to an elevator, and push the only button that has words,” he tells him, hoping he can at least manage that in his state. “When the doors open, find a chair, and I’ll come and get you, okay?” 

“I’m gonna be sick, Tony.”

“Find a trash can too.”

Tony waits until Peter confirms that he’s found an elevator before hanging up the phone, and explaining to Pepper he’s got to go and pick Peter up from the hotel’s lobby. 

It’s a relief when Tony steps off the elevator, walks through the lobby, and spots Peter lounging on a sofa across from the reception desk. His face is red, his tie is loosened, and under his suit jacket, his white button down is untucked and in disarray. 

Basically he looks like Tony had during his college years, when his father dragged him away from campus for a gala or some other stuffy event a fifteen-year-old didn’t have any business attending. He can’t help the pity that bubbles up inside as he approaches, and as Peter sees him and relief washes over his face. 

“Tony,” says Peter. He throws his head back, and stares at the ceiling. “I thought I was lost forever.” 

“I’d never allow it,” says Tony. “Did you ever find that trash can?”

Peter looks at him, and blinks. 

“You said you were gonna throw up.” 

“Oh,” says Peter. “Oh yeah, I think it’s passed.” 

Tony eyes him suspiciously, and waits a beat before he helps him from the sofa. 

Once he’s up, Tony arranges Peter’s arm so it’s stretched across his shoulders, and holds it there by holding his hand. It’s mostly Tony doing all the work as they walk towards the elevator, and when they’re inside and Tony has punched the correct button, he’s used like a pole, something solid to lean on. 

It isn’t until the elevator starts moving that Tony realizes that this was a bad arrangement, that he shouldn’t be standing so close to the drunk boy. Without any warning, Peter gag, and then pukes, losing wedding cake and punch and champagne all over Tony’s shoes. 

“You are so grounded,” says Tony, while Peter uses the sleeve of his suit jacket to wipe his chin. 

“Sorry, Tony,” says Peter. At least he has the good sense to sound sincere. 

“You’re just lucky Morgan prepared me to be puked on,” says Tony, as the elevator doors slid open. “Otherwise I’d be sending you back down to the lobby with a sleeping bag and a bottle of Tylenol.”

*

Tony kicks his shoes and socks off, shoves them in a plastic bag, and tosses them in the trash can, while Pepper looks on in disgust. Her expression shifts to concern as more gagging, puking noises emerge from the bathroom. 

Tony pads across the hotel room, and pokes his head in. 

Peter’s entire head is in the toilet, and he’s hugging it the way he hugs Ned when they’ve gone too long without seeing each other. He lifts his head up, turns his eyes towards Tony, looking miserable and pathetic and  _ in pain _ .

The kind of look that’s a plea for help, the kind that stabs at Tony, makes him want to take that pain away, even if he’d done it to himself. 

“Kid,” says Tony. “How much champagne did you have tonight?” 

“Don’t remember.” Peter looks back at the toilet water. “Never doing it again, though.” 

“Yep, mmhmm, sure,” says Tony. “Just let me remind you of this when you’re off to college.” 

“Please don’t tell May.” Peter lets go of the toilet, and rearranges himself, so his back leans up against the bathtub. “She’s so -” He stops, and chuckles at his own joke, before he even gets the words out. “She’s so happy with Happy.” 

“She is,” says Tony. “That’s alright with you?” 

“Yeah,” says Peter. His eyes dart around, a mischievous glint to them. “Wanna hear a secret?” 

“Always, Pete.” 

“I  _ love  _ weddings,” says Peter. “But I’m always a little sad I never went to yours and Peppers… you know, being dusty and all.” 

Tony nods. “Would’ve been better with you there.” 

“Well yeah, of course. So much more fun.”

“I wish you had been,” continues Tony. “You, minus all the gross puking.” 

Peter sulks at him, and Tony can’t resist sitting down on the floor with him and rubbing his back when the puking starts up again. After awhile, when Tony’s convinced Peter’s got it all out, he makes him drink some water and helps him into his bedroom for the night. 

He untucks the bed, and lets him get under the covers before dropping them on him, pulling them to his shoulders. 

“You know I’m gonna have to tell May, right,” says Tony. “When she gets back from her honeymoon.” 

“Traitor.” 

“Goodnight, pukey.” 

Peter mumbles something at him, and Tony leaves him, trading the kid’s room for his and Pepper’s. She’s sitting up in the bed, in her pajamas, with a book in her lap. 

“How’s he doing?” 

“He’ll recover,” says Tony, slipping into bed with his wife. “He’s gonna have a hell of a hangover.”

“Luckily he has a couple of pros to help him through it.” 

“We could make him suffer,” says Tony. “Make him learn his lesson and all that.” 

Pepper bursts out into a loud laugh. “As if you’re capable.” 

“I can be tough.”

“Sure.” She shuts her book, places it on the nightstand, and turns off the night.

“I was thinking,” says Tony, after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling. “Maybe we should have another wedding… renew our vows, all that romantic shit.” 

“Sounds so lovely when you put it that way.” 

“I’m serious. Our last wedding was so…”

“Depressing? Guilt-ridden?”

“In a nutshell.” 

“I think a second wedding sounds perfect,” she tells him. She kisses his forehead, then moves down to his lips. “They really did put something in the punch, didn’t they?” 

“Damn mind control.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to frostysunflowers for fixing one of Peter's lines and making it MUCH better (the one about the floors lmao) 
> 
> thanks for reading <3 
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!!
> 
> and you can always yell at me on Tumblr [hailing-stars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com)
> 
> (specially if you want to yell about WandaVision - it's SO GOOD)


End file.
